Pistol
Overview The pistol is an 8-round handgun with pinpoint accuracy and the third-highest single-shot damage of any weapon in Jailbreak at 15 damage per round, meaning that it takes seven shots to kill a player if you do not miss any shots. The Pistol is often used with the Shotgun, which makes up for the damage if you missed any shots. This gun packs quite a punch, seeing as if you have a full magazine, you can kill someone if you don't miss at all. The SWAT Gamepass allows you to choose between Pistol colors matte and gray. You still have to buy the SWAT Gamepass if you want to change the color. The pistol is also currently the only free weapon in the game. Spawning The Pistol will automatically spawn in the first slot of every player's inventory on the Police team. It is one of the two most common weapons used, the other being the Shotgun. The weapon spawns at both Criminal Bases, along with both Police Stations. While pickpocketing an officer, there is a small chance that you receive a pistol instead of a keycard or a donut. When police officers killed, they also sometimes drop the Pistol, which can help vulnerable Criminals and Prisoners to defend themselves. However, cops don't spawn with other weapons. Strategy The pistol can be used for both defense and offense and is very useful. For Prisoners/Criminals, it's the best weapon to defend off Police as it can lower HP of the target, slowing them down and/or completely killing them, making them no longer a threat. For offensive, its best the player gets to a distance up high or far away from the target, to a reasonable area where then the victim can be sniped without them intervening or noticing. The pistol does high damage however it only has 8 rounds and it is only semi-automatic. It can also be used to shoot down and immobilize cars/helicopters for approximately 8 seconds which comes to the most need for Police to catch opposing team members. Once the cars and helicopters are stuck, the police officer can then run over to the vehicle, eject and make a proper arrest. The Pistol also makes for a relatively good weapon to lean out of a car vehicle with, as it can hit very high-damaging shots, presumably making the vehicle in pursuit peel off/slow down. Trivia * Just like the Rifle and Shotgun, this weapon received a mesh change on the June 24th, 2017 Update. * The Pistol is one of the only six weapons in the game (excluding the BlackHawk missiles). * Because there is no weapon in the game that is based on a sniper type gun, the pistol is the closest weapon to a sniper in the game. This is due to its extremely high accuracy and range. * When paired with the Shotgun, it can be deadly if put into the hands of an experienced player. * Like every other weapon in Jailbreak, it takes three seconds to reload fully. * If you aim it right, you can kill someone driving a car. This can also be done with any gun. * The SWAT Gamepass allows players to change the color scheme of the pistol from white to matte. * As of the Weapons/Items Update, the pistol is the only free gun available for everyone to use (excluding the black SWAT version). * The pistol had a slight buff in the 10/3/18 Miscellaneous Update that increased the damage from 14 to 15. * This pistol is based off the Desert Eagle.44 magnum due to its similar looks and muzzle placement. The Desert Eagle has the slight curve on the bottom of the front of the gun, which the Jailbreak pistol also has. The .44 magnum holds 8 rounds as well. * Due to the recent model change for the pistol, the black-colored''' '''pistol is currently unobtainable for Swat gamepass owners because Asimo3089 and Badcc haven't updated its model. * This weapon is based on the Beretta 92F, which can hold both 8 round magazines and 15 round magazines, a black and grey color pattern, and a black steel barrel. Category:Weapon/Item Category:Criminal/Police item Category:Pistol Category:Weapons